Love Vacation
by Tiger934
Summary: The ghouls get a chance to go to Gloom beach again! Will Abbey get a chance to tell Heath how she feels?
1. Beach Home

Abbey was done packing her things and waiting for the other ghouls to finish.

"Abbey wait to long." she moaned.

She decided to wait in the living room and wait for the other ghouls. Somehow Frankie got tickets to Gloom Beach again! Finally Draculara finished packing her things and off they went. The ghouls headed toward the cruise ship as Frankie showed the tickets to the ticket guy. At last they got on the cruise!

"Ah... This is the life!" sighed Cleo.

"It sure is mate!" Lagoona said as she dipped her feet in the pool.

"Away from the guys away from homework away from well school!" smiled Draculara

"Uh you have a boyfriend..." Frankie pointed out.

"Yea well even Clawd gets a little annoying."

"You talking about my brother?" retorted Clawdeen

Abbey stared at the ghouls throwing words at each other. She really couldn't join in cause she had no relationship...ever. But she did like someone... Annoying, cute, player, etc. Abbey would never admit that. She was one of those hard to cut girls.

"Hey we're here!"shouted Lagoona.

They got into the cabin and saw...

"Clawd?" Yelled Draculara

"Heath?"

"Holt?"

"Deuce!"

"Gill?"

"Did you read the map right?" Clawdeen asked Cleo.

"I am not an airhead!" Said Cleo.

"Um... I thought this was out cabin..." said Clawd interrupted.

"Well there are no more cabins left..." Said Frankie

"You guys can stay here!" Shouted Heath

"Do we have a choice?" Said Draculara

They all headed upstairs when...

"There are only 6 rooms?!" Shouted Abbey.

Everyone stared at her.

"Carry on."

"Ok. Then Clawd Draculara that room. Um... Holt and Frankie. Deuce and Cleo. And Heath and Abbey. Lastly Gill and Lagoona" Said Clawdeen

"I get the last room."Said Clawdeen.

"Why not boy and boy and I girl and girl?" questioned Abbey

"That is kinda weird." said Gill

"But first night we planned a slumber party." Said Lagoona

"No sweat." Replied Holt as he winked at the other guys.

**That** **Night...**

The guys snuck down just in time for... girl stuff?

"This is boring." Sighed Holt

"This wasn't a good idea I told you!" silently whispered Gill.

Then right when they were about to leave...

"SCREAT TIME" yelled Draculara

"NOOOOO" said Abbey

The guys all snickerd.

"Abbey first!" smirked Cleo

"Gotta crush?"

Heath held his breath

"Maybe or maybe not." Abbey said

"OHHHHH..." the ghouls chorused in.

3 hours later...

"THE SINGOFF!" said Cleo

"Huh? I thought it was pillow fight?" Frankie said

"No change in the program!" Said Cleo

Then it was Abbey's turn...

"I don't sing." She flatly said

The other ghouls gave her puppy dog eyes so Abby agreed just to make them stop.

_Puttin' my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yea you, make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_When you come around, I get paralyzed_

_And everytime I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume_

_For you, make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

_So scared I take off and I run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)_

"Finished!" Said Abbey leaving their jaws wide open.


	2. Asking Her Out

"BEACH DAY!" yelled the ghouls and guys as they headed towards the water.

It was the next day after the slumber party and they all wanted to go to the beach. Abbey sat in her chair looking at all the other monsters having a ball. Soon she fell asleep in her chair. The next thing she knew she was awake in the bed that Heath and her were sharing. Abbey brushed out all the knots out of her hair, changed out of her swimsuit and went downstairs. There she saw the guys crowded in the couch watching Scream.

"GO GO GO GO GO YES!" screamed Clawd

"Oh come on dude it is only Scream." muttered Deuce

"Uh guys where are the ghouls?" Abbey interrupted.

"Upstairs in Deuce's room." replied Gill

"OK. Thanks!" smiled Abbey

Heath watched the yeti girl walk away leaving a trail of ice behind her. He sighed and put his hands in his knees.

"Dude ask her out." Holt said watching Heath skulk.

"What happens if the date goes wrong?" Heath asked

"Be a man and move on." said Deuce

"Oh. Great advice." Heath sarcastically said.

**With the ghouls...**

"So bored." moaned Cleo

"Hey guys." Abbey softly closed the door

"What's up ghoul?" Frankie asked

"Nothing." the ice princess flatly said flatly

Abbey sat next to the pink vampire who was looking at her nails fondly. The ghouls just sat there doing their own little thing. Cleo was daydreaming about Deuce. Lagoona was giving Clawdeen makeover. Frankie was talking to a friend On her Icoffin. Abbey looking at a book. Soon it was night. Abbey walked into the room thinking

"I am in."

Then right when she entered Heath came out of the bathroom with boxers and a towel wrapped around his neck.

"And I am out!" Abbey said

Heath grabbed her arm and said

"It's ok. Just close your eyes."

Abbey dove under the blanket until it was her turn to wash. She made sure she locked the door. When Abbey was done washing she watched Heath sit in the bed. Abbey just laid on the bed facing the opposite way as Heath. Heath was going to ask her out but lost his nerve. Soon they both fell asleep.

THUMP!

Abbey woke up. She had fallen off the bed! Apparently Heath hogged the twin sized bed. Abbey grabbed her pillow and fell asleep. Heath woke up at 4:37 he heard teeth chattering. He looked over the bed, the yeti girl was shivering without a blanket. Heath got out of bed lifted up the girl and placed her on the bed. Then it was morning, Abbey woke up first surprised that she was on the bed. Then Abbey thought that Heath must have.

"Good Morning." Abbey said when she went downstairs.

All the ghouls were awake, just the guys weren't.

"So how were your nights?" asked Lagoona

"Cold" Abbey replied

Everyone stared at her.

"Long story..." Then Abbey explained as she sat down to eat.

Yawn... Heath woke up. Abbey wasn't next to him so he guessed she was downstairs. Then he thought about asking Abbey out again. He decided to wait until they were alone.

**Lunch... **

After everybody ate they all decided to take it nap.

"This is the perfect chance!" Heath thought

Heath and Abbey made their way to their room. Then when Heath and Abbey were in their room heath asked

"Will you go out with me?"

Abbey stared at him actually screaming inside. After a while she replied

"Well... OK." With a smile

Heath smiled back and got into bed and slept with happy smile across his face.


	3. All Thats Well Ends Well

The next day Abbey And Heath went to a tiny Italian restaurant and sat in a booth with normies looking at them. Abbey shrunk in her seat not liking the fact that people were staring at her. But the place was packed with lots of people. Then the waitress came and asked what they wanted.

"Soup." Abbey said

"Same." Heath added

After they finished eating Abbey said

"I need to go to the bathroom."

They both enjoyed the date a lot so far. When Abbey was going to the bathroom she slipped and fell. Heath came over to help her up but then tripped on her legs on her legs and on top of her. He touched her soft lips and they stayed like that for three seconds. Then Abbey pulled away and slapped his face.

"What the hell!" She yelled

She walked out of the restaurant with her face as red as a tomato. But she secretly enjoyed the kiss. Her mother always told her that she was afraid to fall in love.

"Thats stupid." She said

But now she was starting to believe that she was. Heath came outside to apologize to Abbey.

"Look Abbey I am so sorry." "Lets just forget what happened."

"I don't want to forget about what happened."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want to forget about what happened." "My mother said that I was always afraid to fall in love she was right."

"So you forgive me?" Heath stupidly asked

"More than forgiveness." Abbey replied and touched her cold lips to his.

They just stood there kissing under the stars


End file.
